Odindatter
by RavenRedSea
Summary: Agent Ava Blake is a SHIELD agent, working with Agent Coulson and Agent Barton in New Mexico, has a secret. She tells Barton that she can't use technology well because she grew up in a remote area. But what is there more to just growing up in a remote area. What happens when two Asgardian princes come to visit? Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

"We need eyes in the sky with a gun." Coulson ordered over the radio.

With a quick glance, Barton and I ran to the weapons trailer and grabbed our weapons. I grabbed my hand guns and Barton grabbed his bow. Together, we ran out of the trailer and into the rain. Barton grabbed my hand and threw me into the air lift, then jumped in himself.

As we ascended, Barton drew his bow and I cocked my hand guns. I looked down through the plastic to the man we were meant to be following. He was quite buff, and had long hair. He seemed familiar. I watched with mild amusement as he took down anyone who came near him.

"One shot, one kill." Barton announced into the radio. "Just give the word, sir."

We watched as this man fought off the one of the best hand-to-hand fighters and won. He walked forward and into the crater. And as he grabbed the hammer, it didn't move. Barton and I relaxed, pointing our weapons at the ground.

"You know what, he was pretty good." Barton mumbled to me.

I nodded and jumped off the air lift as it touched the ground. I walked to the holding area, where Coulson would most likely take the man. He probably needed some help with the interrogation. I sat on a chair outside the cell and watched as Coulson talked to the man. Something was strangely familiar about the man.

When Coulson left the room, the man's lips moved in a way I knew too well.

_Loki._

"Sir," I said, standing up. "it's my turn."

Coulson nodded and I walked into the room. As soon as I closed the door, I snapped my fingers so that the mortals could not see what was going on.

I turned and faced the two men in the room.

"What the hell are you to doing here?" I demanded.

"Is that anyway to say hello to us?" Loki asked.

"I'm sorry." I apologised sarcastically. "Hello brothers, it has been a long time. But what the hell are you to doing here?"

"I had to see you both." Loki said.

"What's happened?" Thor asked. "Tell me! Is it Jotunheim? Let me explain to father-"

"Father is dead." Loki deadpanned.

"What?" Thor and I demanded.

"Your banishment, the threat of a new war, it was too much for him to bear." Loki explained. "You mustn't blame yourself. I know that you loved him. I tried to tell him so, but he wouldn't listen. It was cruel to put the hammer within your reach, knowing you could never lift it. The burden of the throne has fallen to me now."

"Can I come home?" Thor asked sadly.

"The truce with Jotunheim is conditional upon your exile." Loki sighed.

"But couldn't we find a way to-" Thor started.

"Mother has forbidden your return." Loki cut off. "You to sister."

"Why me?" I asked. "I came to Midgard to study, not as banishment."

"I know sister, but she has said you cannot return, in fear that you might continue the war against Jotunheim."

"I must leave." I said.

I opened and closed the door quickly. Walking at a fast pace to my room. As soon as I entered, I collapsed onto the bed.

Why has mother forbidden my return? Why would I start a war against Jotunheim? What has Loki got planned.

I looked up from my knees and became face to face with Loki.

"I know it burns you." He said. "To see Thor in pain, and not being able to return home."

"Brother, what do you suggest I do?" I asked. "I cannot return home. I am young. To the mortals I am just a woman with amazing abilities."

"Father never told you, did he?" Loki snarled happily. "He never told you that I am a Frost Giant did he? But no matter what, I still love you. And it has gone further that sibling love."

"Loki, I love you as a brother, and nothing will ever change that." I said.

"Will it always be that way?" he pulled me up so that my back lent against his chest. "Why can we not be more than siblings?"

"Loki, can we just sit?" I asked. "Just in each other's company."

"Of course." He smiled.

"Tell me a story." I requested.

"As you wish." He smiled.

For the rest of the night. I sat in my brother's arms as he told me stories from my time away from Asgard.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, 49 views already, Thanks! I forgot to do this last chapter, Unfortunatly, I do not own Thor or the Avengers.**

**Thanks to ****_horsez913_**** for reviewing.**

* * *

As the morning came, Loki left and I went to find Barton for breakfast. When I finally found him, he was eating his usual bacon and eggs. I grabbed five strips of bacon, four eggs, two pieces of toast and a cup of orange juice. I moved to sit with Barton and Sitwell at the table in the far corner.

"How you eat all of that and remain so thin I have no idea." Barton joked.

"How you eat so little and have enough energy I have no idea." I replied, putting the second egg in my mouth.

I continued eating as Barton and Sitwell watched on. As soon as I had finished, I went and found Coulson.

"Sir, do you need me for anything?" I asked.

"Go and look at the hammer." Coulson ordered.

"Sir." I answered.

I walked down the tunnels to where the hammer sat, unable to be moved. As I walked down the stairs, I recognised every corner and face of the hammer. I knelt down in front of it and pulled out my camera, taking photos of every side to be able to translate them. But as I traced the front face, writing appeared in glowing blue writing.

_Whoever holds this hammer,_

_if they be worthy,_

_shall poses the power of Thor._

I sighed, knowing I would never be able to lift it, no matter how hard I tried. I took more photos and went back to my desk. I plugged the camera into the computer and started typing up the translation. About an hour later I had a few more sentences to go.

"What can I do for you Barton?" I asked the assassin behind me.

"I was bored." He said. "Wondering what you were doing."

"Translating the stuff on the hammer." I said, typing the last letter and turning around. "Done."

"Do you want to spar?" he asked.

"I need to send this to Coulson." I sighed, turning back to the computer and opening e-mails.

"Do you need help?" he joked.

"I think I got it." I said seriously, concentrating on attaching the file and sending it.

"I still don't understand how you don't know how to use computers." He laughed.

"Hey, I grew up in a remote area." I complained.

"It's still funny." Barton chuckled.

I stood up and stepped on his toes, before walking towards the exit. Just as I reached the exit, Coulson started yelling.

"What the hell was that?" he demanded.

"I don't know, sir." The techie replied. "We got a massive energy reading out of nowhere, and then it just disappeared. Fifteen miles due north-west."

"Let's go take a look." Coulson decided. "Agent Blake, you're with me.

I nodded and followed Coulson to the jeeps, jumping in and heading fifteen miles due north-west. As we drove, I heard the strangest radio check in I've heard in a while.

"Base, we have Zelda, Jackie Chan and Robin Hood." The agents said.

"Follow them." Base answered.

I chuckled slightly and jumped out of the car as it stopped. Coulson knelt down and examined the marks in the sand. With a confused look, he turned to a nearby agent.

"Get someone from Linguistics out here." He ordered.

I stepped forward, and gasped at what I saw.

"What is it?" Coulson asked.

"I know where Zelda, Robin Hood and Jackie Chan came from." I gasped.

Coulson was about to ask how when a wind tunnel appeared in the sky. I frowned. _Who else is coming to join the party?_ I wondered. As the wind tunnel disappeared, a giant robot I recognised too well, stood there.

"Is that one of Starks?" Sitwell asked Coulson.

"I don't know." Coulson answered. "Stark never tells me anything." Coulson picked up a microphone and turned to the creature. "Hello! You're using unregistered weapons technology. Please identify yourself!"

Much to Coulson's pleasure, the face plate disappeared from the robot. Coulson smirk quickly faded when the fire appeared in its face.

"Scatter!" I yelled.

Everyone obeyed my frantic yell as the Destroyer fired. As an instinct, I jumped in front of a blast before it could hurt an agent trapped under a truck.

The blast didn't hurt me, I simply absorbed the energy. _That's me, Zelda Odindatter. Princess of Asgard, Queen of Fire. _I thought.

The Destroyer turned to me and gave me a queer look.

"Destroyer!" I yelled. "By the order of the daughter of Odin, power down and return to Asgard."

The Destroyer did not answer. Instead, it turned towards the town and walked forward.

I turned to the agent trapped under the jeep. He probably had a broken leg. I grabbed the edge of the jeep, and with one swift movement, flipped it off the agent and onto its wheels. I grabbed the agent from under the arms and supported him to a car that had not been torched, where I helped him in.

"I need a medic over here." I yelled.

A medic came over and tended to the man. I proceeded to help people who were trapped until everyone was safe.

A jeep pulled up and Barton literally jumped out.

"What happened here?" Barton asked Coulson.

"I have no idea." Coulson answered.

"I do." I replied. "Something big is going on. And I know who can stop it."

"Who?" Coulson asked.

"Donald Blake, Zelda, Jackie Chan, Robin Hood, Volstagg and myself." I smirked.

I smiled at the two men's confused faces and light up.

When I saw light up, I literally mean I burst into flames. This supported me so I could fly off.

"Agent Blake, I don't think you've entirely truthful with S.H.I.E.L.D." Coulson said.

"Coulson, there are something's you're better off not knowing about." I replied, and flew off towards the town.

As I grew near, the clouds grew dark and a large object, probably the hammer, flew past. As I landed, I found my brother, Lady Sif, Volstagg, Hogan and Fandral were waiting with Jane Foster, Darcy and Dr. Selvig. I landed and ran over to Thor as he walked away from the Destroyer. Thor swept me into his arms and hugged me tightly.

"It is good to see you sister." Thor smiled as he set me down. "Especially in your armour."

I looked down and giggled slightly. I had forgotten that when I burst into flame, my clothes are replaced by my armour. I blushed bright red as Thor continued towards Jane Foster. Coulson pulled up and rushed forward.

"Donald, I don't think you've been completely honest with us." Coulson addressed Thor.

"Know this, son of Coul." Thor boomed, making me happy he was back. "You and I, we fight for the same cause, the protection of this world. From this day forward, count me as your ally." He glanced at Jane. "If you return the items you have taken from Jane Foster."

"Stolen." Jane corrected.

"Borrowed." Coulson corrected. "You'll get your equipment back. You're going to need it to continue your research, which S.H.I.E.L.D. will fully sponsor."

Thor grabbed Jane and they flew off towards the Bifrost. I groaned and flew off after them. When we landed, Thor was yelling fir Hiemdal to open the Bifrost. I was starting to get worried, especially when Thor and Jane kissed. As Himdeal finally opened the Bifrost, and my brother and friends disappeared, I discovered I had to face Coulson.

I grinned innocently and changed back into my SHIELD uniform, something my brother (or step-brother) taught me to do.

"Agent Blake, you have some explaining to do." He said sternly.

"I know." I sighed. "That doesn't mean it has to happen straight away."

I turned away and went to hold Jane's hand. If my brother loved this woman, than I would do all I can to protect her.

* * *

**Please review! Also, if you have any ideas on how you want her to get involved with the Avengers Initiative, than go ahead and review!**

**Also, should she have a love interest? And if so, who?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the late update and the short chapter. More is coming, but i'm currently planning a story with my best friend.**

* * *

Barton kept an overly close eye on me as we took a Quinn Jet to the Helecarrier. And I have to tell you, when you have a master assassin watching you like a _hawk, _it's kind of scary. As soon as we landed, I followed the son of Coul to Fury's office. When we entered, Director Fury looked knowingly at me; I assumed Coulson had already told him.

"Sit." Fury ordered. I sat, but to my annoyance, son of Coul left the room. "I believe we have a treaty to discuss."

"If but treaty, you mean an agreement that means that the Asgardians won't invade Midgard, then we already have." I replied. "My people have protected Midgard for years; we have no reason, nor want, to invade."

"If that is true, why are you here?"

"I came to study. I studied at every school on Asgard, and decided to come to Midgard to study. The only real thing I have learnt is your technology, which I still struggle to use."

"If that is true, I would like to put you on the Tesseract project."

"I would have made you put me on that team one way or another."

A year passed, and I came to find myself sitting on a box, sipping a cup of herbal tea, watching as Dr. Selvig tried to deactivate the Tesseract. I sat in my armour, which Fury had forced me to wear.

It was really just a female's version of Thor and Loki's armour. It's black, green, silver and red. It starts with shoulder's like Thor's, but winds into the criss-cross pattern on Loki's abdomen. Underneath that, I have what the mortals call, leggings. The leggings and black, with red and green running down the sides. The pattern continued onto the boots, which Son of Coul has described as 'combat boots'. My arms are bare, but I have guards on the lower arm. The design is a wrap, like the pattern on my abdomen, in green, black and red. It also has spikes that come out of the sides. My long brown hair is loose behind me, and I have a cape of silver and black.

I watched as Fury walked in, and demanded to know what was going on. He then went to talk to Agent Barton, who was sitting on his perch, as was normal.

The Tesseract started sparking even more energy, and I knew, just as Agent Barton did, that someone was opening the door. Someone was coming. As the Tesseract hit its peak energy output, and explosion went off and everyone was knocked back. I quickly stood up and faced the source of the explosion. On a platform, kneeled a smoking figure, the smoking figure of Loki.

I stayed where I had been knocked to, hidden from Loki's view as he attacked the guards that had approached him. As Barton attacked, Loki grabbed his hand.

"You have heart." Loki complimented, before putting his sceptre his chest.

Even from my distance, I could tell that Barton's eyes glasses over and turned completely blue.

I turned my attention Fury, who, without anyone noticing, was placing the Tesseract in the case.

"Please don't. I still need that." Loki snapped, turning his attention to Fury.

"Of course it does." Loki countered. "I've come too far for anything else. I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose."

Selvig went to move from beside me, much to my shock. My eyes widened as he talked.

"Loki? Brother of Thor?" Selvig asked, moving forward and into the conversation.

"We have no quarrel with your people." Fury got Loki's attention back.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot." Loki smiled smugly.

"You planning to step on us?" Fury asked amused.

"I come with glad tidings, of a world made free." Loki smiled happily.

"Free from what?" Fury questioned.

"Freedom." Loki answered. "Freedom is life's greatest lie. Once you accept that, in your heart, you will find peace."

Like what Barton called, a gun slinger, Loki turned to face Selvig, who had crept up on him, and put the sceptre to his chest, and making him a slave. I moved to attack, but Fury sent me a glance that said don't-you-dare-get-seen. I obeyed and moved back down, staying hidden.

"Sir, Director Fury is stalling." Barton pipped in. "This place is about to blow. Drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us. He also doesn't want you to see Agent Blake who is currently hiding behind a computer desk."

I bit my lip as Loki looked in my direction.

"She doesn't matter." Loki said. "I want casualties to make my point."

"Barton's right." Selvig agreed, looking at the computer near me. "The portal is collapsing in on itself. You got maybe two minutes before this goes critical."

"Well then." Loki mumbled.

_Oh Valar._ I swore. With just a glance from Loki, Barton shot Fury and myself, before marching out of the room. I was more concerned with Fury than myself. I just pulled the bullet out of my shoulder, which, unsurprisingly, had no blood on it, and ran quickly over to Fury, who had just pulled the bullet out of himself.

"Hill, Barton's turned." Fury stammered into the radio.

Together, we ran out of the collapsing building and into the flying chariot that the Midgardians call a _helicopter. _We climbed in and took off after my brother. When we caught up with his car, Fury fired upon them with a machine gun. When Loki fired back, we had to jump out of the helicopter.

"This is a level 6 emergency." Fury said.

* * *

**Please review! and tell me who your favourite Avenger is, cos that's who Zelda will spend alot of her time with. Also, any ideas are wanted and accepted.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry i haven't updated for a while, but i've been working on school stuff. especially since my grades have dropped.**

**Anyway, I'm going to a week long school camp to Wilpena Pound. For those of you who don't know, thats in South Australia.**

**Thanks to Emily Wade, Lollypops101, Bookluver1999, FourHourses, Kat1894, Less than Hero,, Lightning and Ice, MsMarauder17, Queen of Letters, Sapphire Psycho, Taffdog19943, TalonNight and horsez913 for favouriting/following.**

**In answer to the question last week, I have;  
Bruce - 1  
Tony - 2  
Steve - 2**

**I also got a suggestion, which i highly agree with, to make Natasha and Ava/Blaze best friends. Thanks Lollypops101! I'm also going to have a major Brother/sister relationship with Thor and Ava/Blaze, and a Loki and Ava/Blaze relationship where Loki pictures Ava/Blaze as a little more than a sister, but Ava/Blaze sees Loki as a brother.**

**Before everyone starts complaining, Ava/Blaze will officially become Blaze next update.**

* * *

I sat calmly on the chair in the kitchen of the dark Brooklyn apartment. I heard the door open and sat even more calmly, though I was freaking out inside. My first big mission and I'm getting another person who doesn't belong in this world.

The lights turned on and the man rounded the corner, freezing when he saw me. I think he probably would have fainted if I had been in full battle armour, though luckily, I had managed to convince Fury to let me wear my SHIELD uniform.

The man, now recovering from his shock, looked at me calmly.

"I guess Fury sent you with my information." Rogers smirked, looking me up and down.

"That he did." I said, standing up. "I'm Agent Ava Blake."

"Steve Rogers." We shook hands.

I reached onto the kitchen bench and gave him the information he needed.

"So, this Doctor Banner was trying to replicate the serum that was used on me?" Steve asked.

I looked over at Captain Rogers, from my seat at the back of the jet.

"A lot of people were." Son of Coul answered. "You were the world's first superhero. Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula."

"Didn't really go his way, did it?" Captain Rogers noted as he watched footage through a computer screen.

"Not so much." Son of Coul agreed. "When he's not that thing though, guy's like a Stephen Hawking."

Captain America and I looked at Son of Coul in confusion. "He's like… a smart person. I gotta say, it's an honour to meet you, officially. I sort of met you, I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping. I mean, I was… I was present while you were unconscious from the ice. You know, it's really, it's just a… just a huge honour to have you on board."

"Well, I hope I'm the man for the job." The captain smirked.

"Oh, you are." Son of Coul agreed. "Absolutely. We've made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input."

"The uniform? Aren't the starts and striped a little old fashioned?" Captain Rogers asked.

"With everything that's happening, the things that are about to come to light, people might just need a little old fashioned." Son of Coul smiled weakly. "Don't you agree, Agent Blake."

"I was not sure whether your comment about being old fashioned was directed at Captain Rogers or myself."

We strolled off the jet to be greeted by Agent Romanoff.

"Tasha!" I smiled, running up and hugging her.

"Hi Ava." Tasha smiled back.

"Agent Romanoff. Captain Rogers." Son of Coul introduced the two.

"Ma'am." Rogers greeted Tasha.

"Hi." Tasha said, before turning to Son of Coul. "They need you on the bridge. Face time."

Son of Coul nodded, and walked off inside. Tasha and I walked with Captain Rogers to the railing.

"There was quite a buzz around here, finding you in the ice." Tasha told Captain Rogers. "I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America training cards yet?"

"Trading cards?" the Captain asked.

"They're vintage, he's very proud." Tasha smirked.

Before we could reach the railing, we were intercepted by a rather confused and lost looking Dr Bruce Banner.

"Dr. Banner." Rogers shook Dr. Banners hand.

"Oh, yeah. Hi. They told me you'd be coming." Dr. Banner stumbled.

"Word is you can find the cube." Rogers said.

"Is that the only word on me?" Dr. Banner asked.

"Only word I care about." Rogers reassured.

"Dr. Banner, I'm enjoyed reading of your research in *" I said quickly.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Agent Ava Blake" I introduced myself. "I'm not from around here."

"Must be strange for you." Dr. Banner told the Captain.

"Well, this is actually kind of familiar." The Captain said.

"Gentlemen, you may might wanna step inside in a minute." Tasha suggested. "It's gonna get a little hard to breath."

"Is this a submarine?" Rogers asked.

"Really?" Dr. Banner asked. "They want me in a submerges pressurized metal container?" The fans became visible to the boys. "Oh. No. this is much worse."

* * *

**Review! Review! Review!**

**I need more ideas for who she's gonna spend time with. Also, should she be flying often? Yes she can fly if you missed or forgot that. It's Human Torch style.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, guess what, I'M NOT DEAD! I've been away for a week at Wilpena Pound, South Australia. I climbed St Mary's Peak! Anyway, i'm back, and I have some great ideas, but as usual, i want your oppinion, see at the bottom for your help.**

* * *

The doors opened and Tasha and I followed the boys into the Helicarrier's bridge. Agents were walking everywhere with purpose.

"We're at lock, sir." Agent Hill announced.

"Good." Director Fury answered. "Let's dance." He turned to us. "Gentlemen."

Rogers walked up and discretely gave the Director some of Midgard's paper money. I would have to ask about that later.

"Doctor, thank you for coming." The Director said to Dr Banner.

"Thanks for asking nicely." Banner answered. "So, uh… how long am I staying?"

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear." The director said.

"Where are you with that?" Banner asked.

"We're currently sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet." Son of Coul informed us, in a flurry of words that held no meaning to me. "Cell phones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears to us."

"That's still not gonna find them in time." Tasha reasoned.

"You have to narrow the field." Banner announced. "How many spectrometers do you have access to?"

"How many are there?" the director answered with a question.

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?"

"Agent Romanov, would you show Dr Banner to his laboratory, please." Fury directed Tasha.

"You're gonna love it, doc." She smiled, leading Dr Banner away. "We got all the toys."

"Agent Blake, go get changed." The Director ordered.

"Director." I moaned, not moving from my seat at the table.

"Or shall I start calling you by your real name?" he threatened.

"You could, but Captain Rogers is in the room, and he still doesn't understand these things." I smirked.

The director rolled his eyes, I mean eye, but saw my side of the argument.

"We got a hit." Agent Sitwell announced. "Sixty seven per cent match."

"That is him." I confirmed.

"Location?" Son of Coul ordered.

"Stuttgart, Germany." Sitwell answered. "28, Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding."

"Captain, you're up." Fury decided.

From the flying chariot, I mean _quinn jet_, we watched as brother did something shocking.

"Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example." Loki prepared to shoot an innocent mortal.

Just as the blue energy from his sceptre was about to hit an elderly gentleman, the Captain appeared in front of him, the shield blocking the blow.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany," the Captain said, walking forward to by brother who had fallen down. "I saw a man standing above everybody else. We ended up disagreeing."

"The soldier." Brother snarled, standing up. "A man out of time."

"I'm not the one who's out of time." Captain smirked.

From inside the _quinn jet, _Tasha pressed a button on console.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." Tasha ordered.

Like brother's lightning, Loki sent a blast of blue energy at out vessel. Tasha quickly maneuverer us out of the way. By the time we had realigned, Captain Rogers was on the floor.

"Kneel!" Loki ordered.

"Not today!" Captain answered.

The Captain flipped up and knocked Loki's legs out. Loki grabbed him and flipped him over.

"The guy's all over the place." Tasha commented.

Suddenly, some of Midgard's awful music came out of the speakers. When the Man of Iron rushed past the window, I jumped out and joined the men in the battle from a distance. Together, Iron Man and I blasted brother. Iron Man touched down, ready to fire again.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games." Iron Man said.

Loki looked like he wanted to attack, but I stepped out so that only he could see me. He raised his arms in surrender, his armour disappearing.

"Good move." Iron Man said.

"Mr Stark." The Captain greeted Iron Man.

"Captain." Iron Man returned.

I stepped up and created some fire hand cuffs around Loki, a fire chain in my hand. Iron Man turned around and looked at me.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Zelda." Loki threatened.

"Be quiet brother." I ordered him, turning my attention back to Iron Man. "My Midgardian name is Agent Ava Blake. But in my home world, I am known as Princess Zelda."

"You're from a video game?" he asked.

"I am not sure what this game of video's is, but I assure you, I am not." I answered. "I am from Asgard."

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Okay, these are my questions for you:**

**a) who should she go out with?**

**b) should she help fix the helicarrier or fight the hulk?**

**c) Should she stay on Midgard or return to Asgard.**

**d) Is she too clueless?**

**Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I would like to start by apologising to Marvel, i keep forgetting to say this, so i'll do it now. I DON'T OWN MARVEL! i only own Zelda.  
On another note, i would like to thank my best friend, BcozYou'reMyFriendSeaweedBrain. You're a great friend! Also, a shout out to Lucy in my class at school.  
Next, i would like to thank no-name-yet(Guest), Peachee1, Lollypops101 and Bookluver1999. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Without further ado, on with the story.**

* * *

"I don't like it." Rogers said.

"What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Stark asked.

"I don't remember it being this easy." Rogers explained. "This guy packs a wallop."

"Still, you are pretty spry for an older fellow." Stark changed the subject. "What's your thing? Pilates?"

"What?" Rogers asked.

"It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple of things, you know, doing time as Capsicle."

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in." I said, finally seeing that his ego is as big as the Frost Giants.

"Yeah, there are a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you." Stark answered.

Outside, thunder and lightning shook the jet. Loki and I sent nervous glances to each other, knowing what was about to happen.

"Where's this coming from?" Tasha asked.

"What's the matter?" Rogers asked Loki. "Scared of a little lightning?"

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." He answered.

Something landed on the roof of the jet, shaking us a little. When door opened, a figure I recognised all too well, grabbed Loki, and flew out.

"Now there's that guy." Stark said.

"Another Asgardian?" Tasha asked.

"Think the guy's a friendly?" Rogers asked before I could answer.

"Doesn't matter." Stark answered again before I could. "If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost."

Stark pulled his helmet on and jumped out with Rogers protesting.

"I'd sit this one out, Cap." Tasha recommended.

"I don't see how I can." Rogers answered, pulling on a parachute.

"We come from legends, we're basically gods." I explained.

I burst into flame and transformed into my armour, much to everyone's shock. I took a run and jumped out of the jet.

"There's only one god, ma'am." I heard Rogers say. "And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that. Though I sure wish he did."

I flew off at top speed towards Loki, who was waiting for me.

"I believed you would come looking for me." Loki greeted me as I landed and put out the flames.

"Of course I would look for you brother." I approached him. "I wanted to make sure that not only did you not escape, but Thor had not injured you too badly."

"Thank you for your concern, but there was really no need." Loki smiled mischievously.

"Where is the Tesseract Loki?" I demanded.

"I have sent it off I know not where." He answered.

"Listen well brother-"I started.

A shockwave hit us, sending us backwards. I quickly leapt up and flew to the three men standing in a triangle.

"Are we done here?" I demanded.

"Zelda, it's good to see you again." Thor said.

"You to brother." I replied. "I see you have not injured Loki too badly."

"He would heal."

"And I would burn you."

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Banner asked.

"Loki's gonna drag this out." Steve deducted. "So, Thor, what's his play?"

"He has an army called the Chitauri." Thor explained.

"The Chitauri!" I demanded, shocked.

"Who are the Chitauri?" Tasha asked.

"They're not of Asgard or any world known." I explained. "If Loki truly is in league with them, he will lead their army against the Midgardians. They will help him win the earth, in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"An army? From outer space?" Steve asked, not believing.

"So he's building another portal." Banner concluded. "That's what he needs Erik Selvig for."

"Selvig?" Thor demanded.

"He's an astrophysicist." Banner said offhandedly.

"He's a friend." Thor answered.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." Tasha explained.

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him." Steve said. "He's not leading an army from here."

"I don't think we should focusing on Loki." Banner decided. "That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You could smell crazy on him."

"I don't care for how you speak." I snapped.

"Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's our brother." Thor agreed.

"He killed eighty people in two days." Tasha deadpanned.

"He's adopted." Thor concluded.

"Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?" Banner changed the subject.

"It's a stabilizing agent." Stark said, making a grand entrance. "Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD." As he walked past Thor and I, he tapped Thor's upper arm. "No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing. Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants." He now changed his attention the crew. "Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the top sails. That man is playing Galaga! Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did." He then covered his eye. "How does Fury do this?"

"He turns." Hill answered.

"Well, that sounds exhausting." He sighed, before going al science-y again. "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Hill asked.

"Last night." Stark answered. "The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asked.

"He would have to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Banner began.

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunnelling effect." Stark continued.

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet." Banner finished.

"Finally, someone who speaks English." Stark sighed.

"Is that what just happened?" I asked.

"It's good to meet you, Dr Banner." The two 'men of science' shook hands. "You're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

"Thanks." Banner said sheepishly.

"Dr Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him." Fury strode in.

"Let's start with that stick of his." Steve decided. "It may be magic, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon."

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube." Fury agreed. "And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"I do not understand." Thor and I said at the same time.

"I do! I understood that reference." Steve said happily.

"Shall we play, doctor?" Stark asked Banner, ignoring Steve.

"Let's play some." He agreed.

As the two men left, I took Thor's hand and lead him to my quarters. When I closed the door, I turned to my brother.

"I missed you greatly." I hugged him.

"I missed you to." He hugged back.

"Why did Loki do it?" I asked.

"I do not believe he was fully in control of his actions." Brother replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I believe he may have the same mind control over his that Selvig has."

"His eyes were blue, instead of green."

"Then we have a basis in our theory."

"I doubt anyone except mother will agree."

"But we believe. That is all that matters."

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**Also, this chapters questions.**

**a) do you like the story**

**b) what is your favourite part of the story**

**c) what do you want to happen?**

**d) do you agree with a OC/Steve?**


End file.
